


Доктор прощается первым

by Contesina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Доктора много спутников, но с каждым он прощается первым</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор прощается первым

— Привет! — говорит он новым спутникам. Или нет, не так.

— Бежим! — говорит он.

— Я все потом объясню!

— Я Доктор!.. Просто Доктор.

— Это злобная раса с далекой планеты, у них четыре щупальца, семь глаз и уникальный интеллект, но в прошлый раз мы расстались не по-дружески.

— Бежим!

— Привет! — говорит он. — Я Доктор.

Он говорит им «привет», и прощается уже в момент знакомства. Все, что потом — только затянувшееся расставание. Они могут попадать в любые переделки, держаться за руки, искать за завесой и умирать друг у друга на глазах, но Доктор уже попрощался с ними. Так легче — не сказать, чтобы лучше, и он не сразу этому научился, но так легче для них, иначе боль станет совсем невыносимой, а он знает за собой эту особенность — он не всегда может выдержать боль и не сделать что-то, о чем будет жалеть. Он и так жалеет слишком о многом, и, прощаясь сразу же, не позволяет себе жалеть о потере. Но все равно жалеет. Он помнит всех: Розу, плачущую в другом мире, Марту, повторяющую его имя как молитву, Эми и Рори, говорящих, что он их спасет, Донну, почти ставшую им самим — они все произносят его имя как спасение, а он не знает, сможет ли их спасти. Люди называют это малодушием. Но Доктор знает, какое разрушение он может внести в их жизни, открыв им новый мир. Это тонкий баланс, и порой он, повелитель времени, не справляется и сам становится его заложником. Он как никто знает, что время можно переписать, но люди останутся такими же, и их боль от этого не уменьшится. И Марта и Эми все так же будут ждать его.

Поэтому он всегда прощается первым.


End file.
